United Republics of Orbis
The United Republics of Orbis are a small alliance dedicated to being the first alliance to allow, 'TRUE DEMOCRACY', meaning that the founder, Dakota Hale of Cufrein, isn't the one in charge, he instead, allows the members to elect a president, to represent them, along with five delegates. Establishment of the United Republics of Orbis The alliance was established on March 12th, 2016, by Dakota Hale, leader of the nation of Cufrein. Not much else to say. Growth of the United Republics of Orbis The United Republics of Orbis, is growing faster than expected, with many people wanting to actually take part in a self-functioning Democracy. Government of the United Republics of Orbis The government of this alliance is very complex. The person with the most power, is the president. The president is elected every 20 days, using the strawpoll.me website, where citizens, and delegates directly vote for a president, instead of the delegates voting for the citizens. The president can make laws, but in order for them to get passed, they must have 3/5 delegate approval. Next, the president appoints people to the cabinets, where the people in the cabinets do most of the work in the alliance. People in the cabinet serves just as long as the president, but the following president may choose to keep them in their place. The delegates, make most laws. One delegate comes up with an idea for one, and it requires at least two other delegates approvals to pass. There are five delegates overall, but this number may vary depending on how many people join the group. There are four political parties, and every citizen has to register to one in order to vote, but the citizens are allowed to change their political parties. The four political parties are listed below. Also, the candidate, if it doesn't like any other parties, may make their own, but will not be placed on a ballot, and the only way they can be elected is if they are wrote-in. '''Conservative Party: '''The Conservative party is the largest party in the alliance. The Conservative party supports lower taxes, increased military, Conservative social issues, and Right-Wing economic stances. If someone runs for president as a Conservative, they receive $100,000 block funds from the government, in addition to party funds. '''Liberal Party: '''The Liberal Party is the second largest party in the alliance, slightly trailing behind the conservatives. The Liberal party supports increased taxes, decreased military, Liberal social issues, and Left-Wing economic stances. If someone runs for president as a Liberal, they receive $85,000 block funds from the government, in addition to party funds. '''The Freedom Party: '''The Freedom Party is the third largest party in the alliance, and they want to decrease the military, decrease taxes, support Libertarian social issues, and Right-Wing economic stances. If someone runs for president as a Freedom candidate, they receive $40,000 to fund their campaign, in addition to party funds. '''The Independent Party: '''The Independent Party is the smallest party in the alliance, their issues vary with the candidate, and if they run, they receive $35,000 block funds to fund their campaign, in addition to party funds. Category:Nations in Europe